How Soy Sauce is Useful In a Meeting
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Arthur calls a meeting, and Yao decides to rescue everyone from the madness. Human names used, plotless, absolutely no moral or whatever.


****I went to DISNEY WORLD! So my other story (The one with the Mary Sue man made country in it) isn't going to be updated for a while – because I'm **_**tired**_**. (Besides, who likes Disney? To tell you the truth, I'd never go back there even if you said you'd pay for everything.) I only had enough energy to type this story that came to mind after my group had a mini food fight. The weirdest things pop into my head these days! This basically was plotless, though, so somethings may be uncharacteristic of the characters. **I don't own Hetalia (I wish) or anything related to any countries food or stuff like that. Danka******

* * *

Another world meeting had been called by Arthur, and everyone knew when it was called by Arthur, it was mostly about how he should have more countries giving money to him and what not.

Yao wasn't about to sit through another meeting about money and exports. He already had to deal with giving Alfred everything he needed (Heck, he even had to give him American flags!), and he wasn't going to start making things for Arthur and not getting anything in return.

Because the meeting was likely to take all day, all the countries brought lunch with them into the meeting room, to save time and go home sooner. Yao was sure that he wasn't the only one who brough any kind of sticky sauce either, seeing Feliciano struggling to keep his spaghetti sauce on his plate and spilling it on Matthew's bear, and Matthew spilling maple syrup – someone was surely going to spend their break time cleaning this room up.

The only one who wasn't eating was Kiku; instead he was reading a paper about trade that Arthur passed out amongst the countries. With his back facing Yao, he thought of a really mean – but most likely funny prank.

Picking up a cup of soy sauce sitting next to him, Yao threw the sauce at Kiku and sat down as if he didn't do anything. The sauce hit Kiku in the neck, staining his white clothes and getting stuck in his hair.

The other nations didn't know of the incident until Kiku shouted in shock, turning around, glaring at all the nations, "Who threw the sauce?" he asked, anger rising – knowing that his outfit was definitely stained.

No one spoke, until Ludwig muttered something about seeing Yao stand up with a cup of sauce.

Kiku turned to confront the nation, but was slapped in the face with another cup of soy sauce. Yao gave him a smile as he wiped it out of his eyes with anger. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Kiku asked.

"I was bored." Yao stood tall, "And you looked as if you wanted to care about trade with Arthur."

"Well I should hope so!" Arthur stood at the side of the room, holding a plate of burnt croissants that Francis demanded be made for him, "If it's such a problem then you –"

"I attack you with soy sauce!" Yao dramatically held up another cup of soy sauce, throwing it across the room and hitting Arthur right smack in the face.

"B-Bloody hell!" Arthur yelled, laying down the plate of burnt dough and wiping the disgusting sauce out of his face. "What was that about?"

"Well, you need to learn to shut up, old man, that's what I say!" Alfred stood up, hamburger in hand, "And I'm going to throw this, for justice!" with a strong arm, Alfred threw the hamburger across the room, missing Arthur and hitting Ivan in the head.

Everyone covered behind chairs and the table as Ivan stood, letting the ketchup slide down his face and stain his coat. With a smirk, he picked up a plate that Toris had been poking at and threw it back at Alfred, "No one throws stupid hamburgers at Mother Russia!"

Alfred dodged the plate, letting the food hit Yong Soo and the plate shatter against the wall. With anger, Yong Soo picked up his meal and threw it back at Ivan, "Eat this, I made it myself!"

But the throw was misaimed, and it slapped Berwald on the shoulder. Tino stood up, watching the coat of his "husband" become ruined, and whispered loudly, "That was just cleaned!"

To get back at Yong Soo, Tino grabbed his lunch (Which Norway said looked like cow crap) and threw it back at Yong Soo, "I spent a lot of time cleaning that!"

The "Crap" didn't hit the target it was meant for, but hit Peter in the chest. "Gah! Mom! Why?" he looked at Tino, both ignoring everyone giggling at Tino's nickname from the boy, "I didn't throw anything at you!" He looked at the ice cream he was eating, then threw it at the general direction of Tino, and hitting Matthew.

Matthew slammed his hands down, "That's it! The next time someone throws something I'll make sure they're sent to the hospital!"

"Mattie, Mattie, "Alfred said softly, "Calm down –"

Soy sauce hit Kiku upside the head again, Yao laughed, "I didn't throw it!" he said when Kiku turned to him.

Matthew stood up, "Yao! Grow up!" then tasted soy sauce in his mouth. Kumajiro growled, picking up a bottle of syrup his owner brought and opened the top, holding his mouth around the base of the bottle as he ran over to Yao and dumped the substance on the floor and soon on Yao's head, followed by pancakes thrown by the Canadian.

Yao stood there, mouth gaping as the syrup and pancakes slid down his head, on his clothes, to the floor. He snarled, and then picked up another cup of soy sauce. He was disrupted from his throw by rice balls hitting his head.

So maybe Kiku did bring lunch! He stood there, holding rice balls in both hands and face as calm as normal. When Yao went to ask about the sudden action, Kiku said, "You wanted a food fight, so you're getting one."

There was silence in the room, and then all the countries started throwing food at one another. (Feliks jumped behind a table, though, taking Toris with him.)

After five minutes, the room was split into two sides, thanks to Francis saying something about Arthur's food a good substitute for canon balls – and getting mauled by the burnt croissants.

The nations took to one side of the room, Yao, Alfred, Tino, Ivan, Peter, Berwald (Who didn't want to be separated from his wife), Toris, Feliciano, Lovino, and Francis on the left – Kiku, Matthew, Norway, Feliks, Ludwig, Antonio, and Arthur on the right – throwing food across the room at each other while using chairs as bases. The female nations went outside the room to avoid the mess being made; others that weren't fighting sat on the side of the room with the group they were cheering for, acting like it was a paintball match.

Everytime soy sauce hit someone, everyone always heard, "You just got attacked by soy sauce!" from Yao. Kiku would respond by throwing rice balls (Or, what was left of them) in Yao's general direction.

After an hour, the food fight ended, nobody won – they all decided – and the meeting was let out early. Arthur was held back to explain the mess, and before he could frame Yao, he was already gone.

While he walked down the street, Yao chuckled at how he saved everyone from a boring meeting, not watching where he was going and bumping into Kiku. The two stared at each other for a second after realizing they made contact, before Kiku spoke, "Well, thanks for rescuing us from Arthur."

"It's no biggie."

"Oh, really? I must thank you for your heroics."

"Really? No, Kiku, you can't –"

That was when Kiku slapped Yao in the face with a rice ball, smiling as he said, "And you owe me two dollars, for ruining my clothes."


End file.
